What is love?
by linkman456
Summary: this is my first ever fanfic! :D it has romance, action, and drama. Rated M for mature. also btw i'm sorry for the short chapters. I'm a busy guy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a summer afternoon when Maka and Soul were out on a date (as usual). They were at the movies on a double date with Tsubaki and Blackstar. Soul and Blackstar picked out the movie so of course it was a scary movie. Right as Maka reached to get a piece of popcorn Soul's and her hands touched as she blushed. "Your hands are warm" Soul said with a grin (still holding hands). They leaned in to kiss, but they heard a loud annoying tone that interrupted them. "Smoochy shomoochy, hahaha!" Blackstar teased. By then everyone saw Maka and Soul. "Blackstar, so not cool" Soul exclaimed.

* * *

"Lets just go home and watch a movie" Maka said embarissingly. "Good idea" Soul answered. As they walked home they felt as if they were being watched. "Somebody out there?" Soul asked. But it was silent. Not a sound, nothing. When they got home they lit some candles and were watched T.V. This time it was a comedy. Maka saw a baby on T.V. and couldn't stop herself from asking the most difficult question a man could answer. "Hey Soul, ever wondered if _we_ could have a kid?" "Uhhhh…" Soul could only say. "I'll think about it." When they got further in the movie there was a makeout scene and Maka and Soul stared directly into eachothers eyes when the scene came up. They leaned over to kiss, but Blackstar came crashing through the door.

* * *

"Dammit Blackstar!" Soul yelled. "I just wanna say im sorry for earlier." Blackstar said to them. "It's ok just go away!" they both said together. As Blackstar and Tsubaki left to go upstairs Maka and Soul were getting ready to kiss again until another person came through the door. It was Maka's dad. "Dammit! What does a guy have to get a kiss!" "I was just checking on my little Maka." He said. "I'm fine. Just go away your ruining our date!" her dad left and they were getting ready to kiss. But this time was different. They actually got to kiss. Both mouth to mouth felt eachothers moisture in their mouths as they were kissing just 10 seconds until they heard rocking upstairs and moaning and groaning. "God Blackstar." Soul whispered to himself. Maka and Soul released to take a breath. Then before they were about to kiss again Soul went on top of Maka doing you know whot rocking the couch back and forth (well imma skip that and jump to the morning.) Morning: Maka was in souls arms both were awake. "Morning" said Soul. "Morning" Maka replied. Then Soul and Maka kissed again.

* * *

"God some night." Blackstar said. "You were great, Blackstar!" Tsubaki said as she giggled. "That's cause I'm the super star! And stars aren't slow!" Blackstar said sarcastically. (Maka and Soul are still kissing as Blackstar finally notices). "Well we were gonna continue tonight, but looks like we already started! Lets do the same Tsubaki!" Blackstar said. "Blackstar, your such a perve!" Tsubaki said giggling. "Hey Maka lets go for a walk." Soul said. "okay!" Maka excitedly said. "Can we come with?" Blacksar asked. "ugh fine. Only if you don't ruin the romantic moments." Soul said. As they walked outside they began to stop. The morning was dark. "What the hell?" Soul said. "My watch says 9:00 am." Soul said. As he said that they heard a very familiar, suspicious voice… Medusa!

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello it's me linkman456 to present ch 2 of "what is love?". If your wondering why it was so like… perverted, is because like I said in my profile I put my emotions into my writing. So it was like because my girlfriend cheated on me and I was in desperate need for a girlfriend (I have one now btw) so yeah I'll make the series more actiony now just for the heck of it. Now I'll give a short review of ch 1 (insert ch 1 review her) lol XD so… enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Hey, Soul." Medusa yelled out.

"What do you want, Medusa?"

"So, I see you chose blondy over me I see?"

"Shut up, Medusa!" Maka yelled

"What are you going to do? Kill me with cuteness?" Medusa said sarcastically.

"That's it, Soul you up for a challenge?" Maka asked.

"Hmf, always." Soul said.

Medusa then shot out an arrow towards Maka's throat.  
Soul then pushed Maka out of the way.

"If you want a fight, fight me! Maka, go now!" Soul yelled.

"I'm up too!" BlackStar said.

"It's fine I can handle her, just go with Maka!"

"Whatever you say, I won't leave you behind." BlackStar said. Maka hid so Soul wouldn't find her. She watched as Soul was being pointed at with a bunch of arrows.

BlackStar charged and jumped in the air about to slice medusa with his Enchanted Sword, but he knew he made a big mistake.

"ugh!" BlackStar groaned as Medusa stabbed an arrow through his chest.

"BlackStar!" Soul yelled. Medusa was about to finish him, until Soul Jumped in front of the arrow.

Medusa's arrow went straight through his shirt and stitches from his scar. Soul became paralyzed from the waist, down.

"Soul!" Maka cried out. Medusa heard and quickly shot her eyes seeing Maka.

"So, you think you can hide from me?" Medusa said.

"Enough!" A familiar voice said. It was Lord Death.  
"If you lay one more finger on my students, I'll be your next opponent!" Lord death said. Medusa quickly fled, and Maka ran over to Soul and BlackStar.

"Soul! BlackStar!" Maka cried out.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Death said. Death and Maka ran straight to the hospital.

** TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

well stay in touche for ch 3. bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am with another chapter of my Soul Eater story. It has been a year, and I know I probably left you with a cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but here it is! Enjoy.

Maka and Death brought Soul and Blackstar to the hospital, within 10 minutes. They laid them both in a room. Maka waited outside in the hallway for hours, for the results. By then a nurse came out and told her "BlackStar is safe and sound, not any major wounds. Soul on the other hand…"

"What is it? Is he okay?"

"He was stabbed straight through the heart." Maka's eyes widened, as tears started running down her face.

"C-can you help him?" She studdered

"I'm afraid not, but there is one way. But, it's risky."

"Tell me, I'll do anything!"

"We will need a ceasin soul." Maka stood up.

"If that's what it takes, I'll kill the ceasin." She yelled with clenched fists.

"I'm sorry, I can' allow you to do tha-" The nurse told her, as Maka Ran out of the hospital.

"The only way to defeat the ceasin is to awaken it, but how do I do that?" She asked herself as she ran in the forest. She didn't know what to do. She headed for the shrine of where the ceasin sat. She ran for hours and hours. She knew where it was, because she had already been there to stop someone from awakening it. She had to be ready

She reached the shrine as fast as she could. She began to hallucinate, but was able to break free. She landed a punch on his Sack sort of thing (I have no idea what that's called XD), and he had awoken. Maka got ready, and charge at him.

"You have no idea what you are in for." The ceasin told her, as he took his wrapping and threw her across the room.

"I have a friend in trouble, and in order for him to live, I need to kill you!" She screamed and went for round two. The ceasin used an invisible shield like structure, to reflect her. But, she got back up again.

"Just give up, I don't have to kill you." He informed her, as she ran straight for him again. This time, she was too fast. She landed a punch straight across his face. His nose became bloody, and he grew angry. "You b*tch!" He yelled at her, and kicked her. She went flying into the wall, but still had the nerve to get back up again.

"I won't lose to you." She said as her arms formed into scythe blades. She made them extend, and wrap it around his body. It cut him right in half. "I'll be taking your soul now."

"You really think it's that easy?" He hissed back at her, and his body reattatched.

"How can this be?" She was shocked. The ceasin stood up, and stared her in the eye.

"What was that you said? 'I won't lose to you?'" He snarled at her. "But, now you know. You cannot kill a god, I am immortal."

"Who cares if you're a god, I will surpass you." She said in place of BlackStar. She went up to him, and stabbed him right in the chest. He smiled, and his skin grew back again.

"You just don't get it, do you? You can't kill me." He grabbed her head, and she hit the ceiling. She fell on the floor, and tried to get up again. She collapsed many times, but succeeded to get back up again.

"I can kill you, and I will!" She ran up to him again, but he wrapped her in his cloth.

"I have to give it to you, you have lasted longer than anyone else has. But, it is over." He told her, and shot a cloth straight through her stomach. He released her, and she collapsed on the ground. She laid there with her eyes closed, and blood all over the floor, as he walked away victory. "I'll destroy the town, in your honor."

Thanks for reading, again. I will continue my Naruto story as well. But, I'll make another chapter of this soon. Bye! :D


End file.
